1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus and a detection device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a measuring apparatus that measures a characteristic of a device under measurement and a detection device that detects signals.
2. Related Art
As a measuring apparatus that measures a reflection characteristic and a transfer characteristic of each terminal of the device under measurement by measuring high frequency property such as a scattering matrix parameter (hereinafter referred to as S parameter) of a device under measurement, a network analyzer has been known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-311854. A measurement by means of such network analyzer is often performed along with a performance test of a device under measurement such as IC and LSI. Therefore, if the network analyzer is miniaturized and built in a test apparatus that performs a performance test of the device under measurement, measuring the reflection characteristic and the transfer characteristic of each terminal of the device under measurement and performing a performance test of the device under measurement can be effectively executed. However, such as a signal measurement circuit of the network analyzer has a number of components, for example, it has been difficult to be miniaturized.